kaneandlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam "Kane" Marcus
"YOU SHOULD.. HAVE LET.. ME TALK TO THEM!" : -- Kane Adam "Kane" Marcus is an ex-mercenary and former member of the notorious group 'The7'. Once an elated father with children and a wife, Kane was employed as a police officer in his early age, living a sustained and well off existence, content with his circumstances. But after a tragic accident that led to the death of his son, Kane's once wonderful personal life dissolved, along with his loved ones, and he became distraught. Becoming a criminal out of his grief, he later joined the prominent gun-for-hire organization known as 'The7', undertaking the role as a soldier of fortune. After a misdirected operation involving him in Venezuela, that accidentaly caused the death of 25 local citizens, he was captured, detained, extradited back to the U.S, and sentenced to death. He is the main protagonist in Dead Men, but is replaced by Lynch in Dog Days as the main playable character. Mercenary Profile Kane is an experienced fighter, adept in unarmed combat and the use of firearms, as well as the methods that make them efficent. With ten years of being under the direction of the 'The7' Kane gained a set of remarkable skills that made his acts successful, eventually earning himself a seat amongst the actual 7 crime lords who constituted the organization. He also shows a high amount of skill with a Push Dagger, as he almost always wields one. Personality Profile Kane is a hardended, rough individual, who albeit suffers from psycological traumas sustained through out his life. Resilient in situations that are extremely stressful and where life and death are present factors, he posesses a decisive, rough, serious no-nonsense attitude. Capable of being in posistions of authority and creating plans of action, his resolve and character are steeled from all his lows and hardships. Criminal History: Offense Category Adam “Kane” Marcus has been found guilty of the manslaughter of 25 Venezuelan citizens. He is sentenced to death and awaits transportation to Death Row. Case Notes Kane’s son died at the age of two in a tragic accident when he got hold of Kane’s service gun. Kane’s wife blamed her husband for the death of their son and left him. Kane has not seen his daughter since she was five years old. Several years after his son’s death Kane became a member of The7, the most powerful clan of mercenaries in the world. Working with them, he fought in the world’s trouble spots for the highest bidder until a mission in Venezuela that went badly wrong. The failed mission action in Venezuela led to the deaths of 25 Venezuelan citizens. Kane was the only survivor from the mercenary group and it is rumored that he escaped with a vast amount of loot. There is little evidence of what happened to this haul. Kane was arrested soon after his return to the USA. He was found guilty of the accused crimes and sentenced. The loot was never found. In Kane and Lynch: Dead Men Kane is first seen writing a letter to Jenny as he is about to be sent off to his execution. He does not finish it in time and puts it in his pocket as he is escorted to the transport vehicle. In the vehicle, he ruminates over his lost family and his regret until James Lynch snaps him out of it to tell him to "cover his head". At that moment a semi truck slams into the prison transport vehicle the two men are riding on. Lynch then shoots the handcuffs of Kane at which point they run intro an alley for cover and are met by a group of masked mercenaries, the ones responsible for the two's freedom, and after Kane, confused and angry, confronts the leader of the group the leader breaks Kane's nose with the butt of his rifle. They all then continue to run through several buildings and alleys all the while engaging the LAPD in a running gunfight, until they are all picked up by a van at which point Kane and Lynch have hoods thrown over their heads. The group then arrives at a mall still under construction where Kane is thrown before what is now left of his former team The7. Which consist of: Carlos, Kanes former best friend, Mute, a quiet and sociopathic killer, The older brother, the sinister leader of The7, and the psychotic and scarred younger brother who is Kane's nemesis. The7 inform Kane that they have his wife and daughter Jenny and that Kane must get back the loot, that he apparently stole from them in venezuela, or they would kill them both along with Kane (who The7 have marked for death anyway) they then appoint Lynch as Kane's watchdog. Sometime after escaping the police Kane contacts an expert safe cracker he knows and they along with Lynch break into a bank that Kane stored the loot that The7 want. Once inside the bank Lynch is tasked with watching the hostages while Kane and the safe cracker head for the banks vault. After fighting their way through security they make it to the vault and blow open all the safe boxes only for Kane to learn that what he is looking for is missing and he seems to know who took it, THe safe cracker is also displeased that Kane didnt fill him in on all the details and that the job they were on was not just a regular bank robbery promting him to tell Kane that after this job their friendship was over. Shortly after blowing the vault Lynch starts to lose his grip and begins killing all of the hostages much to Kane's horror, and with Lynch's execution of the hostages the SWAT teams and police officers storm the bank and after a brief shootout they are rescued by their driver and after a long chase through the streets of Los Angeles, and the deaths of the driver and safe cracker, Kane and Lynch manage to escape and begin to make their way to Japan where Kane insists he knows a girl there that can help them get back The7's loot. When the duo arrive in Japan they head for a night club where breaks into the office of Yoko the daughter of japanese gangster and criminal kingpin Retomoto, Kane proceeds to have Lynch kidnapp her, and once Kane reveals who her father is Lynch becomes very angry that kane did not inform him of her father's criminal status however they still manage to battle through numerous security guards and gangsters and escape with Yoko in tow. Kane then sets up an exchange with Retomoto: The7's loot for Yoko. When Kane and Lynch arrive at the meet Retomoto is nowhere in sight making Lynch very nervous Kane then proceeds to explore the area, leaving Lynch with a tied up Yoko. Kane discovers a ringing cell phone which turns out to be Retomoto himself at first sympathizing with Kane's current situation with The7 and offers his help in killing them and rescuing his family. A anxious and nervous Lynch, who is on the other end of Kane's ear piece, overhears this conversation and once again loses his grip thinking Kane is betraying him and The7 causing Lynch to shoot Yoko which sparks a subsequent gun fight with Retomoto's forces which both Kane and Lynch escape. The two arrive in Los Angeles once again only to be taken captive by The7 and brought to an empty construction site where Kane's family is brought before him. After some brief words with Carlos The7 leave the execution to be carried out by the member Mute, when Kane tries to talk to his wife and daughter Jenny Mute viciously executes Kane's wife right in front of him causing Kane, in a fit of rage, to brutally beat Mute to death with a shovel. With the help of Lynch Kane is able to kill off the remaining mercenaries and save Jenny after which Kane sends her home wanting her nowhere near him. Kane, along with Lynch, break several other "dead men" out of prison, former members of The7 that were disowned they include: Thapa, Rific and shelly. During the prison break Kane learns from Shelly, who recognized Lynch, that Lynch is the one most likely responsible for his wife's death, after Lynch lied earlier telling Kane his wife was murdered without him knowing the circumstances, this revelation greatly angers Kane but the group moves on anyway. Kane, Lynch and their new crew of dead men decide to hit Retomoto and get the stolen loot back. The group manages to kill Retomoto and fight their way to the street where a huge gunfight erupts between them and the Japanese police, they all mange to fight their way to the getaway van and escape. The group of "dead men" then head for Havanna where The7 are aiding the local government against the rebel forces their. They mange to fight their way to the city capitol where Kane finds and kills the merceanry who broke his nose at the beginning, they also find Carlos who The7 abandoned to Kane's mercy. Kane excepts Carlo's help much to the chargin of the rest of the group, this new alliance causes Thapa to leave Kane's crew stating he couldnt trust him anymore. The "dead men" then attack the brother's heroine operation and private villa in Venezuela after listening to enemy radio chatter Kane realizes that the brother's have kidnapped Jenny once again. Carlos betrays Kane and tries to bargain with the brother's but is killed when Kane realizes his former best friend has been murdered he shows some degree of remorse despite the betrayal. Kane and Lynch finally come face to face with The elder and younger brothers, with the younger brother holding Jenny hostage and the Elder one insulting Kane and threatening to kill his daughter Kane snaps and shoots a nearby mine, which Carlos had been carrying with him. The explosion kills the older brother and gives the younger one a chance to escape with Jenny with Kane and Lynch in hot pursuit of him. While chasing the younger brother Kane hears over the radio that Rific and Shelly are pinned down at the air field they were covering, but Kane ignores their pleads for help and continues chasing the younger brother. They eventually catch up to him after Kane shoots the engines out of his plane keeping him from taking off. After Kane kills the younger brother's personal guards he engages him in a shoot out on the plane eventually getting his revenge by gunning him down in the cockpit of the plane while Jenny looks on. Jenny then tells Kane her disdain for him and his actions and what he has become Kane tells her he is sorry and that he promises to stay out of her life forever once he gets her to safety. Just then Shelly's voice comes over the radio once again asking for back up, Kane decides he does not want to leave what is left of his team to burn so he and Lynch, along with Jenny, go to their rescue. Once Kane reaches Shelly and Rific's location he finds Rific dead and Shelly furios at him for not coming sooner. Kane, Lynch, Shelly and Jenny then head for the peir in hopes of escaping by boat but just when they reach it Jenny is critically wounded. Shelly then loses his patience and attemepts to escape himself while a distraught Kane and angry Lynch escape on another boat but not before Lynch is shot in the shoulder. In the closing shot we see Kane telling an unresponsive Jenny of the letter he wrote to her and how much she means to him, while Lynch berates him for not being able to help his own daughter as their boat drifts down river. In Hitman: Absolution Kane makes a brief cameo appearance in the 2012 installment of the Hitman franchise. He can be seen standing near the jukebox in The Great Balls of Fire, a roadside bar on the outskirts of Hope, South Dakota. He can at first be seen being questioned by a bar inhabitant regarding the reason for his presence in the town. He will respond, telling the man that he's here "on business" and that he's waiting for his partner (referring to Lynch) to return from a trip into the town. Lynch can later be seen at the gun store within Hope itself. If Agent 47 (the main character of the Hitman franchise) shuts off power to the jukebox, a brief cutscene will play, depicting two bikers picking a fight with Kane, believing he turned off the jukebox due to his proximity to the device. Kane, however, easily knocks the two men out and continues smoking his cigarette. If 47 approaches Kane after this, it is possible to fight him in hand-to-hand; he is considerably more difficult to defeat than many other characters in the game, requiring a more complex combination of buttons in keeping with the game's combat controls. Quotes * to Jenny Dear Jenny, I've been trying to write you this letter for fourteen years. Today's my last chance. This afternoon I will pay for my mistakes with my life. It's only fair. As you know if you've read the papers, my life as a mercenary and all the pain I've caused, most of it is true. I should regret it all, I should be scared of dying, but I'm not. I can't anymore. The only feeling I have left is regret, regret that I'll never get to know you. You are all that matters. Sorry I never understood. Your father, Kane. * Mute to death after Mute killed his wife YOU SHOULD.. HAVE LET.. ME TALK TO THEM! * Look I'm gonna be doing some things she shouldn't see. So you just shut up and help me carry my wife. * Those ain't exactly ulcer pills are they? * I've owed you this for a long time. And I pay my debts, to the penny. * Some things shouldn't be rushed. * Fuck! That old fucker took it! * line to his daughter'' Jenny I wrote you a letter.'' * his wife's grave I'm so sorry...I'm sorry it ended like this, and I'm sorry I couldn't just die. But I swear. I'll find them all before they find Jenny. I'll kill them all before they even look at her. * Lynch Nobody gets away with what you just did! * line "The fuck I did!" Category:Characters Category:Weapons use